Black Dawn
Black Dawn is the eighth book in the Night World series by bestselling author L. J. Smith. It was first published in November 1997. Summary Vampire Prince First he put her in a dungeon. Then he realized they were soulmates. Now he wants to make her a vampire princess. Maggie Neely is a short, spunky sixteen-year-old with auburn hair and an iron will. When her brother turns up missing, she's determined to find him. But she never suspects that the trail will lead her into the most secret heart of the Night World, a kingdom where no outsider has stepped in five hundred years. The kingdom is ruled by the young vampire prince Delos ... who keeps all humans as slaves. When Delos falls in love with Maggie, he frees her and demands that she join him in his life of dark pleasure. He's handsome, he's romantic -- Maggie can hardly resist him. But did he kill Maggie's brother? And who are the strange people searching the kingdom for a Wild Power? Maggie won't give up until she learns the truth -- even if it means destroying Delos and his secret land. If he doesn't destroy her first... Plot While trying to rescue her brother Miles from his girlfriend, a witch named Sylvia, Maggie stumbles upon an old Night World colony, where she meets a vampire prince. He is Delos Redfern, who is not only the ruler of the Night World, but is one of the four Wild Powers, with the power of blue fire. Though he is cold towards her, he repeatedly saves her, each time stating that he won't help her again. The two soon learn that they are soulmates, though Delos refuses to give in and tells her to leave. Maggie does not, and remains in the kingdom to find her brother. Delos's great-grandfather, Hunter Redfern, arrives to take over the kingdom with Delos's help. After arriving at the castle, against Delos's orders, Maggie convinces him to take her side. He does, realizing that Hunter is an enemy, though it takes a while for him to care for anyone else. Delos soon discovers that changing sides is useless, as his powers are bound by a spell, and he cannot fight against any of them. Maggie finds out that her brother was turned into a shapeshifting falcon by Sylvia. Sylvia is killed by Hunter Redfern after she releases the spellbinding Delos's powers. Hunter Redfern is then killed by Delos's use of blue fire. Maggie is happy to have found her brother and her soulmate. However, no one can rest yet because the witches have seceded from the Night World Council, leading to open war between the Night World and Circle Daybreak. Two Wild Powers have been found, and both are now on the side of Circle Daybreak. Only two more remain. Characters *Maggie Neely *Delos Redfern *Miles Neely Book Covers black dawn 1998.png|1998 Book Cover black dawn 2002.png|2002 Book Cover black dawn 2010 ebook.png|2010 Ebook Cover External Links *Night World: Circle Daybreak Category:Books